familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack's Posse Fic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 420 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 17:05, November 15, 2009 You're doing good, but I wouldn't put up a challenge like you did on Peter. :) I usually prefer things kept to a minimum but some people like to pad their letter counts by adding extra parenthesis or bits. It also wasn't needed to sign the message for the other guy as I get to see who makes all of the edits regardless if they sign or not. --Buckimion 19:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Nicole Actually, there is quite a track record of having to further identify characters by description rather than episode numbers. (Meg's Evil Monkey, Chris' friend Barbara) I'll stew on this but I'm not sure if it'll stay. A senior character always overrides a minor one. --Buckimion 20:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I grabbed Meg's monkey because it was a quick one. We have several other examples Such as Jimmy, and Jimmy the Piano Player and Jeremy / Jeremy the Terminally ill Boy. Like I said, I'm thinking it over. --Buckimion 20:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ahhh OK. And By the Way, Barbara from Class and Chris' friend Barbara are the same girl-- Jack's Posse Fic Yeah, I have a hard enough time keeping up with the current revisions, I rarely get to check older ones. --Buckimion 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Barbara sitch, can't we delete the Barbara redirect page and move Chris' friend Barbara there? Or should we convert the strict Barbara page into a disambiguation?--Jack's Posse Fic 20:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC0 There are WAY too many pages that connect to Barbara leading to Barbara Pewterscmidt to hunt them all down and I'm not going to sort them out while things have worked just fine as they are. --Buckimion 20:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) How about I help you then? I'll do episodes and you do characters?--Jack's Posse Fic 20:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll go along with what you did for Barbara as it does match Adam West. But my patience is wearing out. I just missed an Ebay auction for a Tricia Takanawa figure I needed since I can't turn my back around here. (kidding, but only by half) --Buckimion 20:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) What link here I'm aware of that. I also saw its got more links then I feel like chasing down and eliminating at this time. You are playing a dangerous game making redirects and moves that I have to eliminate later. You don't even want to know just how close you came to getting banned for reversing the book after I changed it back. I had to take a deep breath and think that I probably wouldn't have cared if it had been entered that way originally and its the redirect that annoys me. --Buckimion 02:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Cleveland That may be worth re-wording as Cleveland was in Spies after Multiverse. He will also be returning in Darkside. You may want to rephrase it as 'last time as a regular cast member'. --Buckimion 15:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ok...on another note, we don't list dates of birth if they are still alive. (only if deceased) That comes too close to copying virtually the entire first paragraph posted on wikipedia. --Buckimion 15:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::but it's not like we list their death date!--Jack's Posse Fic 15:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) While you're moving files... Just wanted to give you a heads up the the title 'Pie' from Road to the Multiverse is the actual, official song title. I was at the recording session. You don't know how many people have tried to change it. --Buckimion 20:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) OK I wasn't going to bother with it anyway. It' really the non-Family Guy original songs that I'm checking on--Jack's Posse Fic 20:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Edits I believe I told you the other day that other people insist on putting that in. Judging that some people don't want to read the entire article to find the title and may only want a 'quick view' list of episode appearances I've ruled that they will stay unless the info is wrong. I won't have an edit war break out over this. --Buckimion 18:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) OK I understand. People can be pretty lazy--Jack's Posse Fic 18:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm going to leave Rita as-is but do want you to refrain from more removals. I'm laying odds that it'll be placed back shortly. --Buckimion 18:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I bet you get tired of this :) I'm not jumping up to change Bucky back, but i believe it was mentioned about the character being influenced by Pete Gray in the episode commentary which is why it was explained here. --Buckimion 00:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh OK. I was just unsure why a more modern example wasn't used :P....--Jack's Posse Fic 00:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Muammar al-Gaddafi is acceptable with a number of spellings as are several other Middle East figures. I'll change over this one but don't go rampant on me today. --Buckimion 13:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I was just trying to be consistent...--Jack's Posse Fic 13:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have a big headache right now and am quite grumpy over nitpicking on grammar and pointing at Wikipedia examples as I don't completely trust them as a source. (More than once I've seem people try to pass off their own edits as the 'definitive' source.) I lifted the block but at least please restrain yourself from moving pages around on me. --Buckimion 15:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll try not to, but there are other sources http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/televisiontvthemelyrics-80s90s/growingpains.htm http://new.music.yahoo.com/various-artists/tracks/as-long-as-we-got-each-other--525777 Sorry about the headache--Jack's Posse Fic 15:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) chuckle...didn't say you were wrong, just early today isn't my best day to keep an eye on things. I'm going to be up late watching for vandals as we got hit HARD exactly one year ago. To this day I have no idea if I fixed everything that was done. --Buckimion 15:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages Technically, you can't delete a talk page, just wipe it clean. --Buckimion 20:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why can't it be deleted?--Jack's Posse Fic 20:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The only way to (permanently) delete a talk page is to delete it's main page as well. If I tried to delete a talk page by itself, the history would still be available the same as wiping it and wiping is easier. FWIW - I let people pretty much say what they want in their own user pages, talk pages, blogs and the sandbox as long as it's legal and non-offensive. In this particular instance, I'd planned on ignoring it. --Buckimion 23:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Death's Hi-5 Sorry man, I don't really remember. Perhaps Buckimion knows. Again, truly sorry. I'm pretty sure it's not I Take Thee, Quagmire.Red Dog31 05:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC)